


Stronger Together

by wesawbears



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: A compilation of fics and musings about a Jerejean ABO verse. First chapter is how they get together and the second is them deciding to mate. Will write more upon request!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty bare bones, as it was a tumblr post not a fic, but I will expand on certain moments if people ask.

From the first time they see each other, they know they’re fucked.

The Ravens are exclusively made up of Alphas, because A) they prescribe to cultural norms and think only Alphas can be strong and B) because they don’t want anyone to be distracted by relationships or accidental matings.

Jeremy, on the other hand, is the first Omega Exy captain in NCAA history. He’s worked really hard to get where he is and he’s just starting to think about his pro career and everything’s looking up when he walks into a room with Jean Moreau.

Jean’s scent is masked with a cloud of pain and fear, but underneath is fresh bread and sea salt and Jeremy wants to burrow in it, but Jean is traumatized and Jeremy has to be professional and fuck.

Jean, meanwhile, is laying in a bed and mates and his instincts are the farthest thing from his mind, but in walks Jeremy Knox, whose scent is like sunshine and citrus and a hint of the sea he thought he’d forgotten a long time ago.

The feeling only lasts a second, though, before he shuts down that part of himself. Thinking about it at all is dangerous. It’s not allowed and even if it were, the first impression of him is him laying in a bed with his face and body cut to ribbons. Anyone seeing anything in him through that is inconceivable. Who would want a mate who can’t even protect himself?

They both put aside what they’re feeling and discuss Jean’s contract and that’s that until he transfers. As if the transition to the Trojans wasn’t difficult enough under normal circumstances, now Jean was having to acclimate to 30 new scents and it’s overwhelming and he gets headaches.

Other than that, though, nothing much changes about his training. He’s still acerbic and standoffish and he doesn’t go easy on anyone no matter their status, which they appreciate.

As captain, Jeremy knows the team is depending on him to get Jean to work with them, so he meets up with him for night practices, which eventually leads to them hanging out outside of practices, just to talk or even just so Jean can have another person there sitting in silence.

There’s a moment, a breaking point, though, when they realize that the other person’s scent has become a comfort for them and that this might be something more.

Jean realizes it when he has a panic attack and Jeremy’s sweet scent is the thing that brings him back, where he finds himself staring into kind eyes and feel steady hands on him.

And Jean thinks, “oh shit”, because he knows what this is. It’s the stupid Disney movie love that he knows isn’t for him. It’s the dopey look in Laila’s eyes when she talks about Alvarez. It’s the soft smile in Renee’s voice when she tells him that what Andrew and Neil have is private. It’s Kevin risking Riko’s cruel hands just to have half an hour with Thea.

And Jean hates himself, because he knows Jeremy deserves that Disney love. He deserves to have someone who will look at him like he’s the whole world, someone who will let him shine, who never lets that bright smile fade from his face.

But Jean knows he’s broken. He can barely get himself up in the morning. And Jeremy looks at him like he can help him, like he isn’t a lost cause, and Jean doesn’t know what to do with that. What he does know is that the only times Jean has seen jeremy frown is with him. He’ll just hold Jeremy back and he can’t, won’t, cage him in like that, not when he knows how hard Jeremy’s worked to get where he is.

Jeremy, on the other hand, realizes when he’s running late and rushing to get dressed and he doesn’t have his glasses on and he just grabs the first shirt he finds on the floor.

It’s not until he’s sitting in class and he feels an overwhelming sense of comfort and thinks “Oh.”

And he feels horrible because Jean has had so many people force things on him in his life and the last thing Jeremy wants to be is another person forcing feelings on Jean. Because Jean needs to heal, he doesn’t need to be in a relationship right now.

But wrapped in Jean’s sweater, he feels so safe and he knows, he knows Jean would be so good to him. Gentle, but not overbearing. He’d respect Jeremy and let him make his own choices. He never made Jeremy feel stupid.

It takes everything in him not to let out an honest-to-God whine as he buries his face in the softness of the sweater. But Jeremy knows that even if Jean did want Jeremy of his own free will, he wouldn’t for very long. Jean’s traditional. He wouldn’t want an omega who’s loud and clingy. Jeremy accepted long ago that being an omega in the pro sports world means being alone.

Still, wrapped in Jean’s sweater, he lets himself dream.

When Jeremy comes back to their dorm room that day in Jean’s sweater, Jean almost has a heart attack. He doesn’t know how Jeremy could have possibly mixed them up; the sleeves and hem are just long enough to be noticeable too big for Jeremy. Jeremy apologizes sheepishly and Jean is physically unable to form words. It’s just…the sight of Jeremy in his clothes sends a protective streak up his spine and his brain is filled with ‘mine’.

But Jeremy isn’t his, and he can’t- won’t- push. So he sits there and swallows his instincts until Jeremy goes to bed and if he thinks of Jeremy before he goes to sleep, that’s no one’s business but his own.

They dance around each other like that for a few more months, until about March and everything is heating up for finals. They’re in their last death match before semifinals and Jeremy manages to get around his mark to score a winning goal. He’s beaming and once the throng of teammates dies down, Jean heads over to congratulate him.

Right before Jean gets there, Jeremy’s mark gestures to Jeremy and mutters loudly, “Stupid bitch.”

Jeremy’s smile fades and Jean’s barely realized he’s moved before he’s punching the other player in the face, because he has no right to make Jeremy feel bad for how he was born, not when he’s worked this hard to get here. He doesn’t let Jeremy respond before he stalks off the court.

They’re in their room after the game when Jean says, softly, “I’m sorry for punching him. I should’ve let you handle it. I know you’re more than capable.”

Jeremy opens and closes his mouth a few times before finally asking, “Why did you do it?”

“Because he didn’t have the right to make you feel bad. His stupid opinion doesn’t matter. You played better. He needed to be shut up.”

Jeremy smiles, “I don’t think it was the right way to go about it. But thank you.” He leans in and kisses Jean’s cheek.

The moment’s been a long time coming and they’re a breath away from each other, but Jean still has to ask, “Are you sure?” and wait for Jeremy to breathe out, “Please” before they press their lips together.

For the two months where they still share a room while dating, Jeremy loves wearing Jean’s hoodies because he knows it drives Jean crazy and the two of them sleep huddled next to each other where they can take comfort in each other’s scents.

It’s hard being apart once Jeremy’s on a pro team, but they manage well enough until they’re both pro and can move in together.

They don’t officially mate until after they’ve retired, because Jeremy wants to make Court and unfortunately because of the perceptions of mated omegas, it would make it more difficult if they were mated. They want to so badly, though, and Jean’s mouth always wanders to the spot on Jeremy’s neck where a mating mark would go.

Jean feels the urge to punch any reporter who asks Jeremy, “Do you feel like you’ve given up a family for Exy?”, because how dare they reduce his talented, smart, strong Jeremy to just that, but Jeremy takes it all in stride and smiles, saying, “We do want a family someday, just not right now,” before grabbing Jean’s hand and walking away.

And Jean can’t believe it, but this is his life and he’s so, so happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, adapted from tumblr, so sorry for the time jump at the end.

From the moment they finally pin down that what they have qualifies as a “them”, Jeremy and Jean know they’re mates. It’s clear in the way Jeremy curls into Jean after a hard day of stupid reporter questions, and the way Jean immediately reaches for Jeremy when a memory drives a little too hard into him. It’s the gentleness of his hands when Jeremy gets checked, but also the pride in his eyes when Jeremy tears a reporter a new one, with kindness and smiles, as only Jeremy can. There’s a level of safety, trust and commitment that they want to have forever.

Unfortunately, the rest of the world is too preoccupied with their ideas about what an omega should or shouldn’t do, so they have to put it on hold for the sake of Jeremy’s career. He wants to be Court, and though Jean looks at his own place on the team as an obligation, he’s willing to follow Jeremy to the ends of the earth and if Court is what he wants, then he’ll get it and Jean isn’t going to stand in the way. It’s been hard enough for Jeremy in the professional sports world, and to try as a mated omega would basically be a death sentence for his career. So they hold off.

Every time a nosy reporter ignores Jeremy’s skills on the court to ask about a mating mark, or future family plans, Jean’s fingers itch with the desire to knock them down a peg, but Jeremy takes it in stride and diverts rude press back to the game at hand.

Alone, though, Jean sees how much it wears on Jeremy. After a particularly brutal loss, they return to their hotel room and Jeremy immediately curls into Jean’s lap, finding the scent gland at his neck for comfort. Jean holds him and wishes he were a better alpha, wishes he knew what to say to let Jeremy know how loved and wanted and wonderful he was, for none of the reasons the reporters came up with. Jeremy was soft, and kind, but he was smart and determined and strong and Jean hated that they all forgot that that spirit was what had gotten Jeremy to where he was today.

“I wish we could mate,” Jeremy whispered softly into his neck after a few minutes.

Jean held him tighter. “I wish we could too.”

Jeremy sat up then and said, “Maybe waiting was a bad idea.”

Jean looked at him and straightened his back. “What?”

“I’m serious,” Jeremy started, fire in his eyes and moving into his captain voice, “until we mate, I’m going to keep getting these awful questions. But if we just do it-I can prove that I’m still the same person. And I’m tired of waiting. I love you. I want you. I’m done letting other people tell me how to live my life. And I know you are too.”

Jean pulled him in for a kiss, too in love with his fiery, wonderful partner. After a moment, he said, “Are you sure you want this? Me? Forever?”

Jeremy smiled and cupped Jean’s cheek. “Wanting you has always been the easy part.”

Jean rested his forehead against Jeremy’s. “Before we do this, I just…I need you to know that this doesn’t mean I own you. You’re still free to make whatever choices you want. About your career, about kids, about anything.”

Jeremy smiled. “Stop thinking and kiss me.”

–

At their next game, they both show up sporting brand new mating marks that they make no attempt to hide. The press was, predictably, obnoxious, but Jeremy answered simply, “I’m still here. I’m still playing. And that’s all you’re entitled to know.”

Jean couldn’t be happier.


	3. Chapter 3

i.

It’s early morning and Jean makes his way to the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes on the way. He stops short at the sight of Jeremy bustling around the kitchen and he leans against the doorframe, smiling fondly at the sight.

He watches for another moment before walking over and catching Jeremy around the waist. “You should slow down, bumblebee.”

Jeremy laughs. “Bumblebee? That’s a new one.”

Jean hums and buries his face in Jeremy’s neck, inhaling his sweeter than usual scent. “Maybe I wasn’t talking to you,” he jokes, moving his hand down to cup the tiny bump that’s recently appeared at Jeremy’s lower stomach.

“Oh no. Don’t call them bumblebee. I’m queasy enough as it is without them moving around more.”

It hadn’t been an easy pregnancy for Jeremy so far. They were older than usual for a first child and Jeremy had spent a lot of his early life playing a physically demanding sport, so his body was adjusting a bit slowly.

“Well, if they end up hyper, there’s only you to blame,” Jean adds.

Jeremy just laughs. “And if they end up grumpy, we know they take after you.”

“Hey!” Jean laughs, nipping in warning at the mating mark on Jeremy’s neck.

Jeremy makes a soft noise in the back of his throat before turning toward Jean to put his arms around his neck before pressing up slightly for a kiss.

ii.

It was still hard for Jean to believe that this was his life. They’d mated officially once they had both been settled and on the same team, but they had been very careful to avoid kids until they were retired so Jeremy wouldn’t have to cut his career short.

When Jeremy showed him the positive test, Jean had been terrified. Children had never been a thought before, but neither had Jeremy and Jean found himself a lot more open to the idea in recent years. He was older and more settled and the idea that he had all this time on his hands and his entire life stretching before him is odd, but not unwelcome. With Jeremy safe by his side and the prospect of a family and the Moriyamas out of his hair, it feels like a dream he never wants to wake up from.

Jeremy shakes him out of his reverie by saying, “Everything okay?”

Jean smiles. “Everything’s perfect.”

iii.

Jeremy’s always been focused on making others comfortable, but now he’s even more in tune with Jean and they’re currently cuddled on the couch with Jeremy nuzzling at his throat to send comfort and Jean’s arms around Jeremy’s waist to rest protectively on his stomach.

Jean tries not to smother Jeremy, but his instincts just want him to protect his family from everything. Jean’s survived a lot, but these two are the one thing Jean doesn’t think he could come back from losing. So Jeremy lets himself be doted on for the most part, though he can’t sit still for too long without getting restless. Besides, since he tires easily, he figures Jean makes a comfortable pillow and as long as he’s willing, Jeremy won’t complain. He snuggles into the warmth of Jean’s arms and buries himself in his scent and falls asleep.

iv.

Once he’s retired, Jean’s an artist in his spare time, so his newest project is painting the nursery in an elaborate scheme that replicates the sky. It’s complete with a sun to represent Jeremy, a flower for Jean and a bumblebee for the baby. Once it’s done, they spend a lot of time in the room together.

Jeremy’s instincts have led him to start nesting a bit, so Jean’s hoodies keep going missing. They also spend a lot of days burrowed in bed without moving much. Jean doesn’t mind, since having Jeremy close eases his mind as they get closer and closer to the due date.

They only fight when Jean gets frustrated about Jeremy being reckless with his health or if Jeremy feels stifled by Jean’s protectiveness.

v.

There are some bumps in the road, but they make it through and when the time comes for Jeremy to have the baby, Jean’s a nervous wreck, his mind telling him all the things that could go wrong.

Jeremy is fairly calm despite the pain and keeps Jean in check, reminding him that Jeremy needs him to be supportive.

Many hours later, it’s over and they have a beautiful little girl. Jeremy manages to stay awake long enough to see her and say, “She’s beautiful. Jean, we did that,” before Jean’s petting his hair and telling him to sleep.

Jean sits in the chair next to the hospital bed and holds his tiny little girl and he just can’t believe that he can feel this much already.

He finds that he was wrong in assuming that’s the happiest he could feel, though, once Jeremy’s awake and he sees him with their daughter in his arms. He’s giggling, and keeps saying things like, “Look how small her toes are!” and mumbling to her with the sweetest smile on his face.

Jean curls in next to them, his little perfect family, and thinks of how he’d never been a fighter before, but he’d fight with everything he had to keep this.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashamed was not the right word for how Jean felt about his scars. He knew they were a sign of what he’d been through in his life and that no one he cared about thought any less of him for them. They also provided him with a good indicator of which people to avoid if they greeted him with discomfort.

If there was anything about his scars that gave him pause, though, it was the idea of his daughter being afraid of him. It had taken him long enough to feel like he could be trusted with another human being, and even now that she was four, he was still learning that he was worthy of her. 

The best gift in the world came unexpectedly when a child at the park asked her, “Why does your dad’s face look like that?”

Jean felt his heart lodge in his throat, but without skipping a beat, she said, “My daddy fights monsters!”

The other child looked up at him in awe before running off to share the story. 

Jean picked her up and decided she deserved to stop for ice cream before they went home.

\--

Once they got home, Jeremy was back from work and looked up from his chair and grinned. “How was the park?”

“Good!” she said, “I told everyone about how daddy fights monsters!”

Jeremy gasped. “You told them? I bet they were impressed!”

She nodded excitedly. Jeremy told her to go upstairs to wash up for dinner and put her toys away. Once she was in her room, Jeremy stood and walked over to Jean, putting his arms around his shoulders. “So you’re a monster fighter?”

Jean smiled. “Impressed?”

Jeremy chuckled. “Always.”

As he leaned in to kiss him, he thought about how his life couldn’t be more perfect, scars and all.


End file.
